


First They Came... (Twenty-First Century Version)

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aktion T4, ConDems, Gen, Martin Niemöller, Meta, UK Coalition Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the twenty-first century version of a poem written by Martin Niemöller, a German man who witnessed the Nazis' cruelty. This poem will stay up until the ConDems repeal their version of Aktion T4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First They Came... (Twenty-First Century Version)

# First They Came… (Twenty-First Century Re-Write.)

First they came for the unemployed, and I did nothing because I have a job.

Then they came for the elderly, and I did nothing because I'm only in my twenties.

Then they came for the disabled, and I did nothing because I'm able-bodied.

Then they came for the children, and I did nothing because I'm childless.

Then they came for me, and only then did I do anything. I realised that the Coalition Government is a bunch of liars that are full of nothing but rhetoric and hate.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'First They Came…'; Copyright © 1955 Martin Niemöller. All rights reserved.)


End file.
